This invention relates to a crimp terminal and a connector provided with the same.
A crimp terminal, which is to be connected to an easily oxidizable core wire such as a core wire made of aluminum or aluminum alloy, is formed with a serration to break an oxide film formed on a surface of the core wire. A crimp terminal of this type is disclosed in JPA 2010-27463 (Patent Literature 1), for example. Referring to FIGS. 14 and 15, a crimp terminal 95 of Patent Literature 1 has a crimp barrel 911 with an inner surface 912. The inner surface 912 is formed with a serration 914 having a plurality of cavities 915. As shown in FIG. 15, the cavities 915 of the serration 914 of Patent Literature 1 have a shape of an approximately parallelogram in a plane orthogonal to a depth direction of the cavities 915. In detail, opposite angles, which have an acute angle and form one of two pairs of opposite angles of the parallelogram, are rounded. In other words, the shape of the cavities 915 of the serration 914 includes four straight portions 951 and two curved portions 953 protruding outward in the crimp terminal 95 of Patent Literature 1. Owing to presence of the curved portions 953, the crimp terminal 95 of Patent Literature 1 has an advantage that connection stability is improved.
In order to form the serration of the crimp terminal, a die having protrusions corresponding to the cavities is used. In manufacturing the die, it requires labor and time to form shapes corresponding to the curved portions which are included in the shape of the cavities of the serration and protrude outward. That is, the crimp terminal of Patent Literature 1 has a problem that it requires labor and time to manufacture the die used for manufacturing the crimp terminal.